COMPLICATED
by Lyreinata-chan
Summary: Aku membangun sebuah hidup seseorang yang menghancurkan hidupku. Tapi biarlah, akan kutunjukkan bagaimana cara hidup yang benar dan kalian lihat dan sadari ketika aku sudah tak ber'ekstensi disini lagi.
1. The beginning

COMPLICATED

Chapter 1  
Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto  
This fic © Lyreinata-chan  
Rated : saat ini masih T  
Pair: Naruhina, Sasunaru, and other  
Warning: OOC! (parah), kata2 kasar,typos,fail plot, dan tidak sempurna serta kekurangan lainnya.  
genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort  
please enjoy.

.

"Hosh.. hosh...", sosok berjaket dan bertopi hitam itu berlari menyusuri daerah pertokoan.

Ia mencoba mengintip kebelakang tubuhnya. Pria dengan setelan jas itu masih gigih untuk mengejarnya.

"HEI.. BERHENTI!", yah

.

.  
dan masih gigih untuk berteriak-teriak seperti itu.

'Cih sial!', umpatnya dalam hati ketika ia sampai ditempat yang sama sekali tak ia kenal.

"Bodoh, kembalikan uangku", Pria berjas dengan rambut klimis itu tetap setia mengejarnya dengan setiap sumpah serapah mengiringinya.

'Uang?', ia memutar bola matanya sembari berdecak.

'Hanya untuk kertas dengan nilai itu ia rela mengejarku sampai kesini, keparat', batinnya sebal.

Matanya melirik kanan dan kiri, mencari tempat sembunyi. Cahaya mentari sore membuat bayangan  
sosok itu gelap. Deru nafasnya yang tak beraturan itu bukti bahwa ia cukup lelah bermain 'kejar-kejaran'. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat ketika ia melihat sebuah taman bermain untuk anak-anak kecil.

Dan..

yang membuat matanya berbinar bahagia adalah sebuah rumah-rumahan kecil dengan perosotan dan tangga kecil.

'Yes, tempat sembunyi!', teriaknya dalam hati.

Dengan dag-dig-dug ia segera berlari untuk segera menaiki tangga ke rumah mini tersebut sambil sesekali melihat sekeliling.

Dan disana ia melihat.

Ada seorang pemuda..

duduk diayunan

dan sedang menatap aneh ke arahnya.

Ia meringis.

"Ohh sialnya aku Kami-sama", gerutunya pelan.

Ia cepat-cepat masuk dan sembunyi, berharap dalam hati pemuda itu tak akan memberitau tempat persembunyiannya kepada lelaki klimis yang mengejarnya itu. Ia mencoba tak berisik, walaupun sesekali deru nafasnya itu terdengar.

Matanya sedikit melebar ketika melihat kedatangan lelaki itu. Dan tepat seperti dugaannya. Lelaki itu bertanya pada pemuda ayunan itu.

"Hei anak muda, apa kau melihat lelaki dengan jaket hitam dan topi hitam, pokoknya penampilannya  
mencurigakan?", raungnya kesal, ia membuka 3 kancing teratas kemejanya dibalik jasnya, dasinya ia ikat  
dilehernya.

'Kurang ajar, mencurigakan katanya!, kau juga mencurigakan tau orang tua, kau seperti om om brengsek yang memperkosa bocah TK, cuih', sosok yang tengah bersembunyi itu uring-uringan sendiri.

Pemuda yang ditanya melirik ke arah tempatnya sembunyi.

"GLEK"

"Jangan.. kumohon jangan", melasnya. Dan saat itu juga ia melihat tangan sang pemuda yang menunjuk ke arah timur.

"Dia lari kesana", ucap pemuda itu, dusta.

"Ohh baiklah", ujar sang lelaki lalu berlari ke arah yang tadi ditunjuk sang pemuda.

"Fuaahhhh..", Helaan nafaspun terdengar.

Iapun keluar dari rumah mini yang mengkungkung tubuhnya. Dengan cekatan ia melompat turun lalu duduk selonjoran dengan ngos-ngosan ditanah. Ia mendongak dan mendapati pemuda ayunan itu sudah  
berada dihadapannya dan tetap memandangnya aneh.

"Kau kenapa dikejar-kejar begitu?", pemuda itu bertanya heran. Sosok itu memandang tajam ke arah pemuda ayunan itu, lalu tanpa aba-aba ia bangun dan menepuk- nepuk celananya yang kotor. Dengan cuek ia berjalan melewati orang yang sudah membantunya itu.

"Kau.. ",pemuda itu geram karena merasa diacuhkan, diacuhkan sehabis menolong?, pfft gak elit banget.

"Terimakasih"

"Eh?"

"Daggghhh", sosok berjaket itu melambaikan tangannya lalu setelah itu ia berlari dengan sangat cepat. Menghilang dari pandangan sang pemuda.

"Cih orang aneh",gerutunya.

"Heh?, apa ini?", Iapun melihat sebuah kertas yang sudah kumal, mungkin sudah digenggam dari tadi. Pemuda itu melongo melihat kertas apa itu.

"Huwwooohh, cek?, 1 juta dollar?", hebohnya.

-((0.o))m Reinata-chan-

Sosok itu bersiul-siul bahagia, ia merogoh sakunya dengan santai, mencoba meraih barang yang  
sedari tadi ia pertahankan. Nihil, ia tak menemukannya. Ia mencoba merogoh lagi.

Tidak ada.

krikk.. krikkk

.

.

.

"HILANGGG!HWARGH", raungnya kalap.

-((0.o))m Reinata-chan-

"Dobe"

"Eh.. Iya", yang dipanggil dobe-pun menyembunyikan cek yang ditemukannya didalam saku.

Lawan bicaranya itu tak berkomentar apapun.

"Ayo pulang", ucapnya kemudian. Tangan pucat itu meraih tangan kecoklatannya lalu menggenggamnya erat, menuntunnya ke arah mobil hitam yang terparkir manis didepan taman bermain tersebut.

"Iya.. Sasuke"

Pemuda bernama Sasuke itu membukakan pintu mobil untuk pemuda pirang yang ia panggil dobe itu. Pemuda pirang itu hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan dingin, lalu masuk tanpa berkomentar. Sasuke memijit pelipisnya pelan sembari menghela nafas sebelum ia duduk dikursi kemudi.

"Aku tidak akan memperpanjang ini", ucap  
Sasuke mulai menyalakan mesin.

"Cih..", sosok pirang itu berdecak sembari tersenyum miring.

"Naruto", geram Sasuke tanpa melihat pemuda pirang atau bisa kita sebut dia Naruto.

"Kalau kau tidak ingin memperpanjangnya,  
seharusnya kau diam saat detik kau duduk dikursi kemudi itu!", sembur Naruto dengan sinis. Pemuda berambut biru dongker itu mencengkram setir mobilnya hingga buku jarinya memutih.

"Kau, cih jika kau orang lain maka aku pantas berdiam diri melihatmu, aku hanya mencoba mengatakan sesuatu yang mungkin bisa melegakanmu!",balas Sasuke dengan intonasi yang semakin naik disetiap katanya. Dan dengan kalap, melajukan mobil semakin kencang.

"Kau tak pernah mengerti!",bentak Naruto frustasi  
sembari menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak  
tangannya.

"YA!, DAN AKU TAK PERNAH MENGERTI PEMIKIRANMU, SIAL!", umpat Sasuke.

"YA!, DAN KAU MEMANG MENGANGGAPKU KESIALAN!, IYA KAN TEME!",Naruto membuka telapak tangannya yang sudah basah.

Saphire-nya memerah pertanda ia tengah menangis. Raut wajah Sasuke berubah setelah melihat keadaan pemuda pirang itu.

"Jangan menangis", ucap Sasuke sendu. Naruto  
terdiam, ia menatap Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku", lanjut Sasuke lagi. Naruto memejamkan kedua matanya, lalu bersender pada kursi. Ucapan Sasuke yang seperti itu yang membuatnya luluh. Dan ternyata itu benar, saat jemari pucat Sasuke mengelus rambut pirangnya, ia tak menolak.

-((0.o))m Reinata-chan-

"Ngapain kak?", suara bening khas anak kecil membuat dirinya yang dari tadi mondar-mandir-mundur menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aa.. Konohamaru, Nggak, ini loh. Kakak cuma olahraga malem, mondar-  
mandir gitu buat bakar kalori", ia pun menirukan gaya lari ditempat dengan senyum maksa.

'Alasan yang bagus',batinnya miris.

Konohamaru hanya menatapnya lugu.

"Sinting", ucap Konohamaru langsung melengos pergi. Ia langsung mendelik, beraninya bocah itu.

"Huu!,dasar monyet!",balasnya sembari melet.

"Cih menyebalkan, udah capek, cek hilang,diejek monyet pula,dafuq dafuq",ratapnya.

-((0.o))m Reinata-chan-

"Cepatlah tidur, dan jangan lakukan itu lagi"

"...", Naruto hanya mengangguk samar.

Kata-kata itu sudah sering mampir ditelinganya dan sudah sering pula ia mengacuhkannya.

"Sampaikan salamku pada Baa-san dan Jii-san"

"Ya", jawab Naruto pelan lalu segera berjalan berbalik ke arah rumah sederhananya.

Sasuke memejamkan mata kelamnya, lalu dengan emosi mengepalkan jemarinya dan memukul-mukul setir dihadapannya.

"Cih... ", Ia merogoh dompetnya, lalu membukanya.

Disitu terlihat fotonya yang tengah merangkul pemuda pirang yang telah lama menjadi pilihannya. Namun bukan itu yang ingin ia lihat, ia mengeluarkan sebuah foto usang dibalik foto itu. Itu  
fotonya yang tengah mencium kening seorang gadis. Foto itu tak terlalu jelas. Namun cukup untuk membuat pria sedingin dan searogan Sasuke menitikkan air mata dalam kesunyian.

Suaranya yang serak bergumam.

"Gomen.. "

"Gomen.. "

"Aku telah menghancurkan hidupmu"

.

TBC

Hai hai saya aku author newbie disini, mungkin jika tertaik dengan ceritaku tinggalkan review sejenak terimakasih.


	2. Her name is

COMPLICATED

Chapter 2

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

This fic by lyreinata-chan

Rated T Warning: OOC, typos, kata-kata kasar, little bit of shonen ai, gaje, dan segala kekurangan lain

enjoy please :3

.

.

.

.

.

Aku bermimpi akan menjadi manusia yang utuh di masa lampau. Tak pernah terfikir kadang pemikiran yang terlalu naif membuat semuanya hancur berantakan. Saat itu aku percaya, ini bukan kutukan ini bukan hambatan. Ini langkah besar untukku. Jika awalnya aku tertatih tatih membangun eksitensiku didunia ini, sekarang tidak ini aku bisa berlari menerjang semuanya. Jika diriku yang dulu mengejar sebuah pengakuan. Maka akan kuserukan dengan lantang,kalian semua mengejar pengakuanku. Akan kudiamkan hingga bulan April datang, akan kudiamkan hingga aku benar benar diam. Dan saat semuanya berada dibawahku, akan kutunjukkan bagaimana cara menikmati hidup dan hidup sesungguhnya. Jika aku tak mampu seret aku dan paksa aku menjadi Teru-teru bozu dibalkon kamarmu, percayalah.

Naruto mengamati paragraf pertama buku novel yang dibelinya dengan uang tabungannya. Recehan itu menjelma menjadi salah satu novel best seller dikalangan remaja dan orang dewasa. Sebenarnya otaknya juga bingung kenapa ia membeli novel ini. Novel berjudul "Fell", dengan nama pengarang "Hime". Mungkin otaknya sudah agak bertambah bodohnya. Ia menghela nafas pelan, kata kata di novel itu membuatnya pusing. Naruto akui ia memang bukan pecinta tulisan tulisan rumit.

Naruto menutup buku itu, meletakkannya disembarang tempat. Lalu meninggalkannya menutup mata untuk sejenak. Ia membalik tubuhnya ke kanan, ke kiri, terlentang, hingga tengkurap. Tapi matanya sama sekali tak bisa diajak kompromi. Ia ada ulangan fisika besok, dan seingatnya masalah hari ini cukup melelahkan. Jadi kenapa dari dua alasan bagus itu, matanya tak mau menutup dan membiarkannya beristirahat.

Ia menatap langit langit kamarnya. Tanpa sadar bergumam.

"Eksistensi di dunia ya", ia mengangguk ngangguk seperti anak anjing seorang diri.

"Kalau eksistensi, jalan pintasnya ya cuma uang", gumamnya berpikir.

"U.. uang?!,He.. hei", Naruto tergopoh gopoh kearah tumpukan baju kotornya yang terletak di ujung kamar kecilnya. Ia mencari celana yang ia pakai sore tadi.

"BINGO", teriaknya semangat.

Setelah kertas kumal yang ternyata isinya tak sekumal kertasnya itu berhasil ia rogoh. Dengan dungunya ia tak kepikiran bahwa mungkin saja tadi sore yang ia lindungi adalah seorang pencuri.

Noooo!, Naruto akan menangis darah jika ia dilibatkan sebagai tersangka juga.

Dikembalikan atau disimpan?

atau mungkin dicairkan saja ya?

Naruto langsung memasang wajah mupeng.

Tapi cih.. lebih baik dikembalikan saja deh. Kan bisa saja orang aneh yang menjatuhkan cek ini baik hati, sehingga memberikan setengahnya pada Naruto.

"Fufufu..", Naruto cekikik'an sendiri.

#####

"Hih.. rasanya aku mau demam",ucap seseorang memijat bahunya lemas.

"Kenapa kak?",tanya bocah laki laki sekitar 24 tahun yang duduk dipangkuannya.

"Aku merinding gak jelas daritadi", ucap seseorang itu lagi.

"Jangan.. jangan hantu kak", Bocah itu memasang wajah seramnya.

"Kau mau kutendang eh, monyet", ancam orang itu dengan wajah tak kalah seram.

"Ja.. jangan kak", nyali bocah itu langsung menciut.

"Yasudah, ayo tidur semua", orang tersebut mengomando dengan gestur tangan.

"Baik kak!", ucap anak-anak berbarengan.

#####

"Narutooo", sosok gadis berteriak diantara koridor sekolah.

Pemuda yang merasa namanya dipanggil menoleh-noleh dengan takut. Dari kejauhan terlihat warna tidak lazim yang sangat mencolok.

Pink?, apa orang tuanya salah proses pembuatan hingga anak mereka menjelma seperti itu?. Akan kasihan sekali jika anak gadis itu laki-laki namun berambut pink. Itu lebih memalukan daripada tak sengaja ketahuan mengintip ibu guru yang seksi. Jika Naruto dilahirkan seperti itu bisa dipastikan, Naruto akan menggunakan uang sakunya untuk membeli semir rambut hitam ataupun coklat (biar keren) seumur hidupnya.

Gadis pink itu semakin mendekat, lalu dengan kekuatan banteng ia menarik tangan Naruto dengan kuat ketika Naruto sudah akan kabur.

"Na-ru-to", gadis itu tersenyum manis dengan aura yang sangat mencekam.

"I.. iya Sakura-chan", Naruto melirik kiri dan kanan. Koridor sepi, bodohnya ia memilih pulang saat saat terakhir.

"Kau menipuku iya kan?, kau bilang Sasuke-kun temanmu yang tampan itu mengajakku kencan, tapi nyatanya aku menunggu 3 jam 42 menit Naruto!, dan omonganmu itu tak terbukti!", gadis itu geram mengingat dirinya seperti orang bodoh kemarin.

'Sasuke malah menyusulku sih', batin Naruto.

"Err itu, Ia ada urusan penting kemarin, jadi.. maafkan aku ya Sakura-chan tak memberitaumu", karang Naruto sembari menunjukkan ekspresi melas. Sakura sepertinya menelan alasan itu bulat-bulat. Ia melepaskan tangan Naruto dengan wajah merona.

"Apa mungkin urusan Sasuke-kun itu adalah menyiapkan lamaran untukku?", Sakura bertanya dengan PD. Ia membusungkan dada dan berucap dengan nada yang arogan.

Naruto terpingkal-pingkal melihatnya, dalam hati ia berseru.

'Satu-satunya yang mau dia lamar kan aku!', ia sweatdrop sendiri jika membayangkan harus memakai gaun wanita lalu bungsu Uchiha itu menggandengnya ke pelaminan?, what the hell!, ia akan sangat merasa malu. Walaupun gay itu pilihannya, tapi ia mulai menyesal dan kebosanan di hubungan yang hampir 3 tahun ini. Bukan itu saja, ia juga merasa muak akan hidupnya, dirinya cuma bagaikan boneka. Ia sendirian, hanya sendiri. Sasuke yang dengan dermawannya membelikannya rumah, ia sengaja memilih rumah yang sederhana untuk ia tinggali. Baa-san dan Jii-san juga sepertinya tak mempedulikannya.

Hah.. jadi apa gunanya hidup?.

Naruto tertawa hingga menangis, ia membungkuk lalu menghapus cairan yang lolos dipipinya. Ia nyengir kearah gadis pink yang terlihat senewen karena ditertawakan itu. Gadis itu mendelik kesal, lalu dengan kesit menginjak kaki berbalut kets oranye Naruto. Dan berlalu dengan sangat elegan.

"Ooouch, gadis dada rata sialan!", Naruto buru-buru menutup mulutnya, lalu secepat kilat berlari setelah melihat gadis pink itu berbalik untuk mengejarnya

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto melihat sekeliling, taman bermain itu sekarang ramai oleh anak-anak kecil. Sosok itu mencolok diantara anak-anak kecil itu. Ia duduk diayunan, mengenakan jaket army dan celana gombrong, tak lupa topi hitam yang nangkring dikepalanya. Naruto mendekatinya, memastikan benar orang itu yang kemarin.

"Kembalikan", nah orang itu langsung bereaksi, berarti memang benar.

"Kau mau ini?", Naruto melambaikan cek itu dengan pose menantang. Dengan kikuk orang itu mengangguk.

"Tapi jawab dulu pertanyaanku", ujar Naruto centil.

"Apa?", tanyanya malas.

"Kau pencuri?"

"Bukan"

"Kau yang memiliki cek ini?"

"Iya"

"Untuk apa?"

"Makan"

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya bingung.

"Terus untuk apa lagi?"

"Buat sekolah"

"Kau masih seorang pelajar?"

"Bodoh, jelas-jelas kau pelajar!, bukan aku yang sekolah tapi adikku"

"Cewek atau cowok?"

"Cewek cowok, hei aku sudah malas meladenimu, mana cekku!, atau aku yang datang padamu dan merebutnya", geramnya sambil membuka topi hitamnya. Naruto berkedip-kedip, didepannya berdiri seorang pemuda, dengan mata berpupil kecil namun memiliki bola mata berukuran besar membuat kesan manis, rambutnya ohh rambutnya acak-acakan berwarna indigo. Naruto berdebar-debar.

'Hohoho jangan Naruto, kau cuma boleh menyimpang pada Teme'. Tanpa sadar pemuda itu sudah ada dihadapannya, dan dengan cepat menjegal kakinya dan membantingnya ke tanah. Para anak-anak langsung berlari pulang karena mengira kejadian ini adalah pertengkaran.

"Jadi, cepat kembalikan bodoh", Ujar pemuda itu. Naruto menatap pemuda diatasnya. Dengan panik ia mendorong dada pemuda di atasnya.

"Eh?" Kenapa nggak keras ya? Pemuda atau gadis? itu cepat cepat bangun, lalu dengan muntab menendangi Naruto yang semakin lama semakin horor.

"Kau menyentuh apa brengsek?!"

DUAKK.. DUAKK

"Hentai!"

DUAKK.. DUAKK.

"Kurang ajar!"

DUAKK.. DUAKK..

"Uwahh. . uhukk uhukk helep.. helep.."

"Beraninya kau bastard menyentuh asetku yang berharga"

"Aku .. aku uhukk sungguh tak sengaja"

"Arrghh kau sengaja atau tak sengaja itu gak penting!, yang penting kau harus bersedia kupukul"

.

.

.

15 menit kemudian

"Hahhh hahhh", si pemuda atau gadis itu ngos-ngosan karena habis mengeluarkan amarahnya. Dia sangat sangat marah karena ada orang yang berani menyentuhnya, dibagian privasinya!, sekali lagi!, PRIVASI!.

Sang korban hanya bisa berbaring pasrah dengan wajah penuh cakaran dan perut yang luar biasa nyeri. Tendangan dan cakarannya sungguh sungguh loh. Sang pelaku menghela nafas pelan, ia berpikir mungkin ia sudah kelewatan tadi. Dengan perlahan ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Naruto. Pemuda itu memandang heran sebelum akhirnya menerima bantuan itu.

"Kau dimaafkan", ujar si gadis atau pemuda? itu. Naruto mendengus, wajahnya benar-benar perih. Tapi dianggapnya ini hanya luka kecil.

"Jadi kau perempuan?", tanya Naruto akhirnya.

"Apa kurang jelas kau merasakannya dengan kedua tanganmu eh bodoh?", ucap si gadis sarkastik sekalee. Naruto rasanya ingin menendang orang yang berjongkok dihadapannya saat ini juga, tapi sayangnya kenyataan bahwa dia adalah gadis membuatnya mengurungkan niat.

"Baiklah gadis manis", Naruto berkata dengan nada dibuat-buat.

"Iya banci", jawaban yang sangat manis.

Naruto memijit pelipisnya. Sebuah bohlam lampu muncul dikepalanya dengan sangat tiba-tiba.

Naruto mengeluarkan cek yang sedari tadi ia genggam. Melambai lambaikannya didepan gadis itu.

"Kalau kau mau cek ini kembali kau harus jadi pacarku" Si gadis nampak tak terkejut.

Malah seringaian muncul setelahnya. Naruto menelan ludah gugup. Ada apa gerangan?

"Ohh.. kau mau aku jadi pacarmu dengan iming-iming cek 'milikku' sendiri, dasar pemeras" Naruto sudah akan membalas omongannya, ketika tiba- tiba gadis yang berjongkok didepannya ini mengulurkan tangannya.

"Kenalkan, Hinata Hyuuga. Pacar barumu"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

. Hai hai lyreinata-chan disini xD Terimakasih untuk review di chapter kemarin. ada yang tanya, apakah ini shonen ai?, haha sebenarnya saya lupa mencantumkan di warning bahwa akan ada sedikit bumbu shonen ai disini. Ini penting bagi kelangsungan cerita soalnya, hehe. dan akhir kata, terimakasih telah membaca dan terimakasih untuk review di chapter kemaren xD


	3. My New Girlfriend?

**COMPLICATED**

**Chapter 3**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**  
**Rated T**  
**Pair : SasuNaru, NaruHina, and other pair**  
**Warning : typos, gaje, berantakan, author gendeng,AU**

"Kenalkan, Hinata Hyuuga. Pacar barumu"

.

.

.

Naruto mengorek telinganya. Lalu menatap gadis jejadian yang sedang berjongkok di depannya. Sekali lagi, mengorek telinganya. Si gadis yang katanya namanya Hinata itu berdecak sebal.

"Selain banci, kau itu juga budeg ya ckckck, nyesel deh setuju pacaran ama orang budeg" , hahaha nyebelin gila omongan si Hinata ini.

Naruto langsung mendelik dan spontan berdiri.

"Eh kamu tuh kalau ngomong yang bener dikit napa?, banci banci, jangan panggil aku banci!. Namaku Naruto bukan banci, dan siapa yang memaksamu setuju jadi pacarku heh, lagian siapa juga yang mau sama cewek model butchi kaya kamu hah!", semprot Naruto sebal.

"Cerewet", Hinata yang masih berjongkok menaikkan satu alisnya pertanda ia tak suka dengan omongan Naruto.

"Menyebalkan", umpat Hinata.

"Memuakkan", umpatnya lagi.

Hinata berdiri lalu mendekatkan dirinya pada Naruto. Hingga Naruto dapat melihat wajahnya yang sekarang penuh aura intimidasi. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Naruto, meniup pelan lalu membisikkan sesuatu.

"Bastard", Hinata menjauh lalu berjalan memungut topinya yang sempat ia lupakan, memakainya lagi. Lalu dengan santai melangkahkan kakinya.

Naruto melongo, nih orang nyebelin banget.

"Hei!", Naruto memanggil Hinata.

"Hei!, Hinata!", panggilnya lagi.  
Hinata berhenti lalu dengan posisi membelakangi Naruto ia melambaikan sesuatu, yaitu sebuah cek yang menjadi akar masalahnya. Naruto sekali lagi harus mendelik, kapan cek itu berpindah tangan?.

"Tenang saja, aku orangnya menepati janji kok, besok datang lagi ya", teriak Hinata sembari tertawa pada Naruto yang masih shock atas kejadian absurd ini. Bahkan setelah gadis itu menghilang ia hanya bisa mematung shock di tengah taman bermain di sore hari itu.

'Aku Naruto yang berpacaran dengan Sasuke,mempunyai pacar lagi bernama Hinata yang entah apa spesiesnya'  
.

.

"Lelah.. aku lelah hari ini", gerutunya sambil berjalan gontai, pulang.

#####

Flash Back

"Kau tunggu disini saja, sebentar lagi ia pasti kesini, kalau begitu aku duluan ya", ucap Naruto riang lalu berjalan menjauh dari gadis bermahkota pink itu. Sang gadis nampak tak keberatan, ia sibuk memoles wajahnya dengan bedak dan menambah-nambah riasan di wajahnya.

Naruto mendengus lalu mencoba tak ambil pusing dengan sikap gadis itu. Ia harus cepat-cepat pergi dan menyelesaikan semuanya. Yap, semuanya.

.

.

Pemuda berambut emo menyetir mobilnya dengan tenang. Ia telah membuat janji dengan kekasihnya. Ia tersenyum sumringah merasa bahwa smartphone di sakunya bergetar, ia pikir itu dari kekasihnya. Namun ternyata itu telpon dari sekretarisnya.

"Tuan Uchiha, dokumen untuk rapat sepertinya terbawa anda, tuan Kabuto mencarinya. Tuan Kabuto yang bertanggung jawab atas rapat ini meminta anda jika berkenan-"

"Ya aku berkenan mengantarnya", ucap Sasuke cepat.

"Ter.. terimakasih Tuan Uchiha"

"Ya Matsuri"

Setelah mematikan sambungan teleponnya, Uchiha bungsu ini langsung membuka tas kerja yang ia letakkan di kursi penumpang sebelahnya. Ia langsung menemukan dokumen penting yang ia cari.

Masih sempatnya ia mengirim sebuah pesan untuk kekasihnya.

To: Dobe  
Subject: I'am late and i know it  
Message:

Hei dobe aku telat.

.  
.

From: Teme  
Subject: I'am late and i know it

Hei dobe aku telat.

.

.  
Sasuke mau tidak mau harus membanting setir ke arah kantornya. Sesangkan dilain tempat, Naruto sedang bersusah payah menaiki jembatan besar. Apa yang dilakukannya?

End of flashback

#####

Pagi hari ini Naruto terbangun lebih awal. Ia tidak tau kenapa, tapi rasanya ada sesuatu yang janggal. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya dengan wajah malas. Ia mengusap wajahnya.

"Aww", ia meringis merasakan wajahnya perih perih.

Ia mencari cermin, dan melihat pantulan wajahnya.

"Jeleknya kau!", teriaknya absurd.

Ia kira kejadian kemarin hanya mimpi. Tapi ternyata wajah babak belur dengan bekas cakaran ini nyata. Sungguh, Naruto akan mengingat kejadian ini sepanjang hidupnya. Baru memegang asetnya saja, wanita setengah pria itu menghajarnya begini. Apalagi kalau memegang yang lain?. Bukannya berpikiran mesum, hanya saja Naruto membayangkan bagaimana babak belurnya suami wanita itu nanti.

wanita wanita saja yang dari tadi disebut. Ia punya nama..

"Hinata", senyum geli langsung terukir di wajah tan-nya.

Naruto menuruni tangga rumah sederhananya, kamar Naruto berada di kamar atas. Dan kamar bawah ditempati oleh kakek dan neneknya.

Ketika pagi seperti ini tiba, Naruto akan menyempatkan diri untuk berpamitan kepada mereka di ruang makan, tapi tidak untuk sarapan bersama mereka.

Naruto berjalan dengan kikuk seakan-akan setiap harinya ia tak melakukan ini. Pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat adalah, kakek dan neneknya seperti biasa ada di ruang makan. Nenek Naruto tengah menyuapi kakek Naruto yang duduk di atas kursi roda. Mereka sesekali bercerita dan tersenyum, sesekali tertawa kecil ketika celetukan kecil lucu hadir diantara mereka. Melihat ini Naruto terpaku sejenak, hingga nenek Naruto menyadari kehadiran dirinya. Segera saja suasana menjadi hening, kakek Naruto hanya melihatnya sekilas, lalu segera saja mengalihkan pandangannya. Naruto mencoba tersenyum, lalu dengan canggung berbicara terbata-bata.

"Ka-kakek aku berangkat", ia menundukkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Nenek aku berangkat", ia menunduk lagi.

Mereka berdua tak menjawab ataupun memandangnya. Naruto tersenyum lebar setelahnya, dan ini mengindikasikan bahwa ia sering mendapat respon seperti itu.

Dengan langkah ringan ia melangkah keluar, meninggalkan 2 orang kerabatnya yang masih tertinggal. Kakek neneknya adalah orang yang baik, tapi entah kenapa..

"Mereka benar-benar membenciku ya", gerutu Naruto sembari mengacak rambutnya gemas.

#####

Jarak rumah Naruto dengan sekolahnya cukup jauh, hingga setiap hari ia harus menaiki kereta untuk kesekolah. Ia beruntung karena bangun lebih awal sehingga ia tak perlu berdesak-desakan dengan penumpang lain seperti biasanya. Di dalam kereta hanya sedikit penumpang dan gerumbulan siswi yang mencolok dengan rambut mereka yang sengaja dikeriting, make-up yang berlebihan, dan suara cekikikan ketika mereka bercerita. Naruto duduk dengan tenang sembari mengunyah roti melon dan jus jeruk yang ia beli di stasiun setiap pagi, sampai-sampai si penjual ingat pada wajah bodohnya.

Segerumbulan cewek populer atau apapun julukan mereka, tiba-tiba diam. Tanpa Naruto sadari, mereka sedang memandangi dirinya. Ia tetap cuek memakan sarapan paginya.

"Dia keren"

"Ganteng.."

"Cool, seperti badboy dengan lukanya"

Seperti itulah mereka berkomentar, jadi jika para gadis menganggapnya menarik. Apa yang akan mereka katakan tentang seorang-lelaki-yang-mempunyai-pacar-seorang-lelaki?. Mungkin mereka akan menyebutnya.

"Banci"

"Eh?"

.

.

.

.

"Jadi kau selalu naik kereta?", entah bagaimana kejadiannya hingga gadis yang membuatnya penasaran itu duduk disebelahnya. Meminum coke dengan santainya. Ia masih berpenampilan aneh, hari ini ia mengenakan topi berwarna abu-abu dengan tulisan "WINNER", jaket yang ia tarik resletingnya ke atas hingga dagu berwarna hitam, celana jeans hitam, dan sepatu kets abu-abu, dan Naruto bisa melihat ada sebuah gelang kaki yang tersembunyi dibawah jeansnya. Tapi entah kenapa, ia suka style Hinata.

"Iya", ucap Naruto masih memperhatikan bagaimana Hinata meminum cokenya dan satu tangan yang berada dalam saku jaket. Dan tentu cara duduknya yang sangat laki-laki.

"Ohh", Hinata mengangguk-angguk. Ia melirik kerumunan cewek yang memandang Naruto intens.

"Fansmu?", celetuknya tiba-tiba.

Naruto terdiam, ia tak pernah merasa punya fans sebelumnya. Ia memasang wajah dungunya. Hinata hanya meliriknya sebentar, sebelum ia meminum coke-nya lagi.

"Banci kuning bodoh", dengusnya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku banci", geram Naruto.

"Kau tidak setuju dengan kata banci-nya, berarti kau setuju dengan kata-kata kuning bodohnya, iya kan kuning bodoh?", Sumpah, Naruto bisa melihat kilat nakal dari mata Hinata. Suka sekali ia membuat orang kesal.

"Kau pikir nama seseorang dibuat tanpa pemikiran yang keras", ujar Naruto ketus.

"Ya ya baiklah, kuning", ucap Hinata cuek. Naruto mencoba tenang bicara dengan Hinata. Benar-benar orang yang menyebalkan.

"Aku penasaran", ucap Naruto lirih.

"Tentang?"

"Kau.. ", akunya dengan wajah sedikit memerah.

"Bu-bukankah kita sepasang kekasih?", tanyanya ragu.

Bisa dibilang ini adalah kali pertama Naruto merasa ia harus menegaskan sesuatu miliknya. Ia berdebar hingga rasanya ia mendengar jantungnya sendiri tepat disebelah telinganya. Ini mungkin terlalu cepat, tapi rasanya sudah lama Naruto mengenal gadis ini.

Hinata menatapnya dengan mata tak berpupil miliknya.

"Haha, iya kita sepasang kekasih", ujarnya dengan tawa.  
Naruto rasa ia tertarik pada pandangan pertama. Bukan cuma sejak kejadian ia menyelamatkan Hinata di taman, bukan juga saat ia mengembalikan cek Hinata, dan juga bukan ketika ia bertemu di kereta dengan Hinata, sehingga ia mengawasi setiap inchi perbuatan dan raut wajah Hinata. Ia rasa ini lebih lampau dari itu semua, terlepas kenyataan mereka baru mengenal dan Hinata itu menyebalkan.

Naruto rasa ia ingin lebih mengenal Hinata, kekasihnya lebih dalam.

"Mereka memperhatikan kita", Hinata terlihat tersenyum jahil.

"Siapa?", tanya Naruto dengan wajah linglung.

Hinata menunjuk segerombolan cewek yang terus mengamati mereka. Naruto menolehkan kepalanya, sehingga membuat para cewek-cewek itu tersenyum genit ke arahnya. Naruto hanya menaikkan satu alisnya, sebelum akhirnya ia balas tersenyum hingga memperlihatkan barisan giginya. Tak ayal membuat para cewek itu senang.

Hinata menatapnya dengan geli. Sampai Naruto mengalihkan pandangan padanya lagi, ia tetap memandang Naruto geli.

"Apa yang salah?"

"Jika aku jadi kau, aku tak akan tersenyum pada segerombolan cewek saat kekasihnya yang sedang meminum coke ada di sebelahnya", Hinata tertawa.

"Ah, maaf", sesal Naruto.

"Santai saja, aku tak papa kok. Lagian kau tidak bersalah padaku. Walau statusku itu kekasihmu sekarang", Hinata memutar bola matanya.

"Kurasa karena hubungan kita sebatas perjanjian, dan oh iya tentukan dong. Aku harus jadi kekasihmu sampai kapan?, apa sampai kau bisa normal lagi?", lanjut Hinata ringan.

"Ka-kau tau?", Naruto rasa wanita ini adalah peramal.

"Yah aku sempat melihat mobil yang disetir oleh seorang pemuda dan kau didalamnya, kau menatap jendela tapi pemuda itu menatapmu walau ia menyetir,kukira dia teman atau kakakmu, tapi bisa juga dia adalah pacarmu", jelas Hinata.

Naruto menunduk malu. Membuat Hinata tau bahwa ia sepenuhnya benar. Hinata menghabiskan cokenya lalu segera beranjak dari duduknya sesaat sebelum akhirnya kereta berhenti.

"Kau tak mau turun?, kau murid sekolah konoha high school kan?"

"I.. iya"

"Ayo, jangan bertanya apa-apa. Hanya kebetulan tempat kerjaku ada di dekat sekolahmu. Restaurant Chinese yang ada di ujung jalan sekolahmu"

Mereka pun berjalan ber'iringan, Hinata membuang kaleng coke-nya dengan cara melemparnya ke arah tempat sampah di stasiun. Dan lemparannya itu masuk. Ini membuat Naruto bersiul kagum, karena melihat jarak tempat sampah itu cukup jauh, dengan banyak orang berlalu lalang.

"Kau sudah bekerja"

"Tentu, kau tak melihat wajahku", Hinata mendekatkan wajahnya sembari melotot kepada Naruto, meyakinkan.

"Apa aku masih terlihat remaja?", Hinata sambil menjauhkan kepalanya.

"Enmm.. yah sejujurnya iya", Naruto berbicara atas dasar fakta. Ia mengira Hinata adalah gadis berandalan yang putus sekolah, tapi ternyata ia memang sudah tak bersekolah dan ternyata sudah bekerja.

"Kenapa kau tak kuliah?", ragu-ragu Naruto bertanya.

"Entah, aku hanya tak ingin. Kelas berapa kau sekarang?"

"Aku kelas 2 sekarang"

"Ahh baiklah aku sudah sampai, silahkan kau lanjutkan sendiri perjalananmu. Jika kau mau bertemu aku.. humm", Hinata meraih sebuah bolpoin dari kantongnya. Dan menulis sesuatu di telapak tangan Naruto.

Setelahnya, Naruto membatu dengan Hinata yang sudah masuk ke dalam bangunan ber-cat merah. Restaurant Chinese yang terkenal di sekitar sini.

#####

"Arghh sial!", Sasuke mengutuk pelan ketika mobil yang ia lajukan tiba-tiba berhenti.

Ia bergegas keluar dan mengecek mesin mobilnya. Arghh benar-benar sial, ia tak tau cara memperbaikinya. Di pinggir kota begini mana ada montir berpengalaman?, bah! takkan ada!.

Sasuke mengutuk kesal pada Kabuto, wakilnya yang menyanggupi proyek di pinggir kota seperti ini.

"Permisi tuan", ucap sebuah suara. Segera saja Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati seorang bocah lelaki berambut coklat dan memakai syal panjang tengah menatapnya.

"Mobil tuan mogok?"

"Hn"

"Mau kuperbaiki?"

"Hn.. eh?! apa?"

"Tapi aku minta bayaran"

Sasuke hanya menatapnya aneh. Semenit setelah menimbang-nimbang iapun mengangguk sembari memberikan tatapan awas-sampai-tidak-bisa. Si bocah cuek, lalu dengan segera mengutak-atik mobil Sasuke.

Sekitar 10 menit, si bocah berseru.

"Coba nyalakan!", teriaknya dengan memerintah.

Sasuke-pun dengan tidak yakin mencoba menyalakan mobilnya.

.

.

"Brummm.. brummm"

Sasuke melongo.

"Mana bayarannya?", si bocah menagih, menjulurkan tangannya yang kotor ke Sasuke. Sasuke mengeluarkan dompetnya lalu menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang.

"Wuahh ini kebanyakan tuan, satu lembar saja sudah banyak", kagetnya.

"Nih", bocah itu mengembalikan sisa uang Sasuke, ia hanya mengambil 1 lembar 10000yen dari Sasuke. Sasuke benar-benar gak konek jadi ia hanya mengikuti apa yang terjadi.

"Ya sudah ya tuan", bocah itu akan segera berpamitan, tapi Sasuke menghentikannya dengan memegang bahunya.

"Berapa umurmu?", tanya Sasuke. Bocah itu memandangnya aneh. Tak mungkin kan laki-laki ini shota-con*?.

"12 tahun", jawab bocah ini ringan.

"Nama?", Sasuke memicingkan mata.

"Konohamaru", bocah itu nyengir sambil menepuk dadanya.  
.

.

.

.

**TBC**

*shota-con : ketertarikan pada bocah laki-laki dibawah umur.

**Aaaa... Lyreinata-chan kembali membawa chapter 3 ahahhahaha, ohh iya lupa.. model rambut Hinata diwaktu ini itu pendek acak-acakan xD kalo ada yg bingung coba liat sampul fic ini deh, kalau masih gak jelas.. yah bayangin rambut hinata pas masih genin deh, hehehe. oh iya maaf ya minna-san saat di chapter 2 itu ada typos soal anak yang duduk dipangkuan Hinata harusnya usianya 12 tahun T.T maaf sekali ya minna-san, soalnya disitu malah typonya jadi 24thn *buset*,sekali lagi maaf ya minna-san. Hahaha, baiklah..**

**Balesan review yang nggak on:**

**Guest1: **iyap ini slight BL xD ahahaha

**Chery Cherub :** iya cece terimakasih :3

**Guest2:** Amin semoga mereka cepat sadar haha, iyap ini dilanjut

**Guest3: **Aaa.. ini update,iya teganya kau Naru!. ini udah dipanjangin wordnya dikit *plak

**Guest4: **Update update, iyak saya uda panjangin dikit xD *plak

**.**

**.**

**Yak terimakasih :3 **

**Bersediakah Review? :)**


	4. New Relationship

**COMPLICATED**

**chapter 4**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**This fic it's my own**

**Rated T**

**Genre : Romance (?), Hurt/Comfort**

**Pair: NaruHina, SasuNaru, and other pair :3**

**Warning : Typos (always), OOC (that must happen in my fic,khukhukhu), fail plot, gajeness, and many more. **

**.**

.

.

enjoy please :)

.

.

Naruto menggerak-gerakkan jari-jarinya dengan gelisah, sesekali saphire-nya menatap jendela dengan risau. Ia menghela nafas pelan ketika matahari tak kunjung bergerak ke arah barat. Ia ingin bel pulang segera berbunyi, agar ia bisa bertemu dengan wanita itu. Ia tersenyum melihat telapak tangannya sekilas, lalu mengepalkannya sekuat mungkin.

Teman di sebelah bangkunya adalah pemuda dengan tato segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya. Ia sering mendapat teguran tentang tatonya yang terlalu mencolok, tapi ia hanya bisa meringis lalu kabur, lain waktu ia ketahuan membawa seekor anak anjing ke dalam sekolah dan ia lebih memilih pulang ke rumah untuk menaruh anjing tersebut di rumahnya daripada mengikuti pelajaran namun terlebih dahulu ia membuang anjing tersebut.

Naruto dikenal disekolah ini karena ia adalah anak yang ceria. Namun juga tertutup. Dan pemuda anjing disebelahnya adalah salah satu teman yang mengerti dirinya.

"Kau kenapa Nar?", ujarnya dengan berbisik-bisik sambil melirik ke arah depan, dimana Kurenai-sensei mengajar.

"Gapapa Kib", jawabnya dengan cengiran lebar.

"Ahh kau ini masa main rahasia-rahasia'an ama temen sendiri", ucapnya dengan suara normal. Volume normal untuk Kiba yang berisik, untuk ukuran orang biasa adalah keras.

Naruto tak sempat memperingatkan untuk diam,ketika sebuah penghapus dengan indah melayang ke arah kepala Kiba.

"Buukk", penghapus itu sukses mengenai jidat bocah anjing itu.

"Aucchh, b*tch!", umpat Kiba reflek.

"Inuzuka!, sudah salah kau masih sempat mengumpat di kelasku eh?!, beraninya kau!, lari 10 kali di lapangan!", bentak Kurenai murka.

"Ah..ta-tapi sensei", protes Kiba, dan sebuah pelototan manis dari Kurenai-sensei membuatnya bungkam dan dengan gontai ia berjalan keluar kelas.

Naruto menatapnya dengan kalut, ini juga salahnya ia rasa. Dengan ragu Naruto mengangkat tangannya pelan.

"Ya ada apa Uzumaki-san?"

"Sebenarnya aku yang mengajak Kiba bicara sensei,hahahaha, jadi bisakah aku ikut berlari bersama Kiba?", tanyanya dengan cengiran lebar.

Kurenai-sensei menghela nafas tanda frustasi.

"Ya ya sana terserah!", ucap Kurenai-sensei pasrah.

Dan Naruto-pun berjalan cepat untuk mengikuti Kiba. Tapi Kiba tak terlihat dimanapun, Naruto mencarinya. Dan ia mendengar suara Kiba dari sebuah pintu. Naruto pun berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukanya sedikit.

"Kau yang melakukannya hari minggu, kau membuat kue tart itu meledak di wajahnya iya kan!", suara wanita itu terdengar dibuat-buat galak, namun setelahnya ia tertawa.

"Hahaha, konyol sekali wajah Ibiki-sensei"

"Hahahaha iya, dan kuharap ia tak tau aku yang melakukannya, hitung-hitung kan itu surprise untuknya", ucap Kiba sumringah.

"Tapi dia nggak marah kok, dia malah senang sepertinya"

"Hei hei, akan seram sekali wajah Ibiki-sensei jika senang", gurau Kiba.

Dan mereka tertawa bersama.

"Hmm.. aku sedang di hukum"

"Eh?!, dihukum?, kau membuat salah apalagi eh Kiba-kun?", ujar wanita itu galak.

"Haha, hanya sedikit ramai saat pelajaran, jadi hei kita jadi kan keluar Minggu ini?, aku ingin membelikan Akamaru hadiah", ucap Kiba sambil menggenggam tangan wanita itu.

"Mungkin jika kau tak terlambat", ucap wanita itu dengan senyuman jahil.

"Nggak akan aku janji", ucap Kiba membentuk tanda peace dari dua jarinya.

"Baiklah, sudah sana kerjakan hukumanmu"

"Iya"

Dan Naruto dapat melihat bagaimana si bocah anjing itu mencium dahi wanita tersebut dan mengelus-elus kepala si wanita, lalu berjalan ke arah pintu.

Naruto langsung dengan cepat menjauh dari pintu lalu menunggu Kiba keluar.

Mau tak mau, Kiba melongo setelah melihat Naruto di depannya.

"Na.. Naruto", gagapnya.

"Bukan aku saja yang main rahasia-rahasia'an kan?", sindir Naruto sewot.

"Eh.. hehehehehe", cengir Kiba salting.

#####

"Hahh.. Kau bilang kau punya pacar?, lagi?", Kiba bertanya dengan susah payah. Ia ngos-ngosan dan dehidrasi.

"Iya, dan pacarku sekarang itu seorang gadis", ucap Naruto sambil mengelap keringat di dahinya.

Kiba langsung memasang wajah 'Aku bangga padamu nak'. Naruto yang melihatnya hanya nyengir sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Itu kemajuan kawan!, kau kau akan normal", ucap Kiba semangat.

"Hei hei pelankan volumemu bodoh, kau ingin semua orang tau aku ini gak normal"

Kiba hanya menyikut perut Naruto dengan girang.

"Auchh", Naruto pun memandang Kiba heran.

"Apa?", ternyata Kiba lumayan sensitif.

"Shizune-sensei eh?", ujar Naruto dengan tawa.

"Ba.. baka na, jangan sebut namanya!", ucap Kiba ketus memperhatikan sekeliling.

"Yah, wanita itu bukannya sudah punya suami", tanya Naruto sembari berpikir. Kiba hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Ohh kawan, jadi kau selingkuh dengannya di belakang suaminya?!", teriak Naruto kencang. Kiba langsung melotot lalu dengan sepenuh hati membekap mulut si pirang.

"Pelankan suaramu, berisik!", Kiba geram dengan sahabatnya satu ini.

"Ya ya baiklah", ucap Naruto akhirnya setelah Kiba melepaskannya.

"Ini rahasia, yah walaupun aku tak keberatan ini terkuak. Aku hanya menghargainya sebagai istri seseorang, aku tak ingin orang-orang mengecapnya sebagai wanita jalang. Aku mencintainya", ungkap Kiba berhenti berlari dan duduk di pinggir lapangan. Naruto-pun mengikuti Kiba dan mendengarkan setiap omongan Kiba.

"Aku tau kami salah, tapi aku yang terlebih dahulu mendekatinya, walau aku tau ia sudah mempunyai teman sehidup semati. Mungkin aku beruntung, karena ia terancam bercerai karena ketidak cocokan mereka berdua. Sebut aku jahat, karena aku senang saat wanita itu menginginkanku di sisinya. Aku tahu, ia masih mencintai suaminya. Dan aku tahu bahwa, aku sendiri sudah terlanjur ada untuknya. Aku terjebak, dan aku tak yakin aku akan melepasnya", lanjut Kiba menerawang ke arah langit yang saat ini begitu biru dan berhiaskan hanya sedikit awan-awan tipis. Entah kenapa dia jadi puitis begini.

Dibalik kelopak matanya, Naruto berpikir keras. Hubungannya dengan Sasuke adalah sesuatu yang akan di cemooh oleh masyarakat karena mereka adalah sesama mahluk Adam. Dan hubungan murid dengan gurunya yang sudah mempunyai suami, apakah juga tak akan di cemooh?, walaupun mereka adalah 2 orang berlawan jenis. Dititik ini Naruto berpikir, mungkin bukan dimana kita adalah sesama jenis atau berbeda jenis hingga kita akan diterima. Mungkin ini semua didasarkan pada pandangan kita sebagai masing-masing individu.

Sudut pandang pertama.

Sudut pandang kedua.

dan

Sudut pandang ketiga.

Dan Naruto sadar ia dan Kiba tengah mengalami hal yang serupa.

#####

"Drrt Drrt", getaran di sakunya membuat gadis yang tengah khusuk menyantap makanan jatah istirahatnya terpaku sejenak dan dengan sedikit perasaan dongkol ia merogoh saku celana kainnya yang ditutupi oleh sebuah apron berwarna hitam dengan garis merah melintang dari atas hingga bawah apronnya yang panjangnya hampir sampai di pergelangan kaki.

From: (nomor tak dikenal)

"Ini aku Uzumaki Naruto, jadi apakah kita nanti bisa bertemu?"

Hinata tertawa kecil melihat pesan tersebut, formal sekali pikirnya. Dengan luwes dibalasnya pesan tersebut.

To: Kuning bodoh

"Ya ya bisa, saat kau pulang sekolah kau langsung ke taman saja, mungkin kau harus sedikit menunggu, karena aku ada event di restaurant, ohh iya aku tak suka mengirim email. Tapi jika kau ingin kita berhubungan via email, ini alamat emailku... "

Tanpa Hinata tau, Naruto diseberang sana nyengir begitu lebar setelah menerima pesan dan alamat emailnya.

Ia tak mempedulikan tatapan penasaran Kiba di sebelahnya.

To: Setengah wanita

"Iya aku akan menghubungimu lewat email, aku ingin berbincang sangat banyak denganmu"

Hangat.

Rasanya dada Naruto sangat hangat dan banyak sekali kupu-kupu di perutnya yang membuatnya ingin tertawa tak menentu.

Naruto tak pernah ingat

Menjalin sebuah hubungan akan semenyenangkan ini.

Angan-angannya berhenti ketika ponsel putihnya bergetar menandakan ada sebuah email masuk.

From: Teme

"Aku akan menjemputmu nanti, aku ingin mengajakmu ke rumahku. Kyuu datang"

#####

"Kyuu.. aku merindukanmu", sosok pirang itu berlari melintasi ruang tamu dan berlari tepat ke arah sang pemuda yang baru memunculkan wajahnya sedikit dari arah ruang makan. Sosok pirang itu mengganas, memeluknya, merangkulnya, lalu menjitak-jitak kepala si pemuda dengan sayang.

"Hei hei Naruto-nii hentikan!, aku sudah bukan anak kecil lagi huh", ucapnya galak melepas rangkulan Naruto dengan kesal. Tapi Naruto tetap saja masih menempelkan jari-jarinya pada helaian jingga si pemuda kecil yang dipanggilnya "Kyuu" ini dan mengelus-elusnya pelan.

"12 tahun ih!, besar apaan!", ujar Naruto mengejek lalu tertawa.

Kyuu diam tak menjawab tapi tatapan matanya yang tajam menunjukkan bahwa ia kesal, tapi bukan Naruto jika ia bisa peka dalam hal seperti itu.

Sasuke melihat interaksi keduanya, tersenyum tipis. Tapi senyumnya menghilang ketika dalam pandangannya Naruto sangat panik melihat jam dinding yang ada di tembok ruangan. Dengan cepat Naruto berlari ke arah Sasuke.

"Sasuke, aku harus pergi. Aku ada janji", ucapnya memelas.

"Janji dengan siapa?, biar aku antar", tawar Sasuke kalem.

"Ah.. ng.. nggak usah Teme, aku mau berangkat naik bus saja. Oh iya aku boleh ajak Kyuu, aku sangat kangen padanya", pinta Naruto agak gugup.

"Ya baiklah, tapi tetap pulangkan Kyuu kesini"

"Baik kapten!, ayo sini Kyuu", dengan kesit Naruto menarik tangan Kyuu lalu berdadah ria pada Sasuke, dan meninggalkan rumah Sasuke dengan pintu berdebam yang berisik.

"Aneh sekali", gumam Sasuke. Dengan tenang ia duduk di sofa ruang tamunya dan menyalakan televisi dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

Fokusnya pun tertuju pada layar televisi yang sedang menayangkan Head Line tentang seorang pemeras berkedok donatur tertangkap, orangnya jangkung dengan setelan jas rapi serta rambut peraknya ia sisir klimis ke belakang, cih menjijikkan.

#####

"Bukannya aku yang menyuruhmu menunggu?, kok malah aku yang menunggu?", celetuk Hinata heran setelah melihat Naruto yang tengah menggandeng bocah remaja berada di hadapannya.

"Maaf Hinata, aku tadi harus menjemput Kyuu dulu, ayo Kyuu beri salam ke pam.. eh tante ini", ujar Naruto riang.

'Tante?', batin Hinata keki.

"Salam kenal, saya Kyuu kak", ucap bocah jingga itu sopan.

"Hinata", ucap Hinata riang lalu mengangkat tangannya.

Kyuu tak mengerti, ia hanya membiarkan tangan Hinata tak mendapat respons.

"Kau harusnya memberiku salam high five", ucap Hinata sembari tertawa kecil.

"PLAK", Kyuu-pun menepuk tangan Hinata dengan keras.

"Aa.. bagus", puji Hinata dengan seulas senyum lalu mengelus rambut Kyuu sayang. Kyuu pun ikut tersenyum kikuk lalu menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

Naruto agak heran, padahal Kyuu sangat tak suka disentuh rambutnya sama orang asing, tapi sama Hinata kok malah keliatan senang?.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu dan Kyuu ke suatu tempat, ayo", ajak Hinata langsung memimpin jalan.

Naruto melirik Kyuu sebentar, sebelum ia berkata.

"Tolong rahasiakan ini dari Sasuke ya Kyuubi. Jika kau memberitau tentang hal ini pada Sasuke. Aku tak yakin apakah aku bisa hidup hingga besok?", tangis Naruto menjadi dan dibuat-buat, demi Kyuu tak membocorkan rahasianya.

Kyuu mengangguk pelan, lalu dengan cepat melepaskan tangan Naruto lalu berlari ke arah Hinata, dan tiba-tiba meraih tangan Hinata.

"Kyuu suka kakak"

.

.

.

.

TBC

**Hai hai bertemu saya lagi nih xD terimakasih untuk review di chapter kemarin. Maaf banget gak bisa bales review karena saya update lewat my henpina :3**

**oke gak usa banyak cingcong lagi. **

**berkenan review? :3**


	5. Surprise

**COMPLICATED **

**chapie 5**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated T**

**Genre: Romance (?)**

**Pair: NaruHina and other**

**Warning :Typos, OOC, mbulet, gaje, and other**

**Hinata Hyuuga: 22 tahun**

**Sasuke Uchiha: 22 tahun**

**Naruto Uzumaki: 16 tahun**

**Konohamaru,Hanabi,Kyuu: 12 tahun**

**enjoy please :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto mengikuti Hinata dari belakang, memperhatikan bagaimana tangan kanan gadis eh ralat, wanita itu yang digenggam oleh jemari bocah berambut orange mencolok mata itu. Ia memperhatikan bagaimana Hinata mengajak Kyuu mengobrol dengan seru, bahkan Kyuu bisa tertawa lebar dan tersenyum lembut dan terkadang bisa tersipu.

"What the fvck?", gerutu Naruto kaget melihat Kyuu yang terkenal sebagai bocah keren itu luntur kerennya.

Logikanya, kalau 2 orang baru kenal biasanya canggung kan?, nah ini nggak. Naruto berpikir, sikap Kyuu dan sikapnya waktu pertama kali kenal dengan wanita itu sama, seperti sudah lama kenal. Naruto tersenyum lembut.

Ha'ah, wanita ini memiliki sesuatu yang membuat orang ingin lebih jauh mengenalnya.

"Nah, selamat datang", ujar Hinata ketika sampai di sebuah rumah tua?

Naruto bergidik melihat bangunan besar dan kelihatan tua itu. Jendela-jendelanya sudah reyot dan hampir lepas. Cat-nya sudah terkelupas, tapi walaupun sudah malam Naruto dapat melihat bagaimana rumput dan tanaman disekitar rumah ini dirawat dengan baik.

"Rumahmu?", tanya Naruto pada Hinata yang tengah berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Iyalah", gerutu Hinata.

Hinata membuka pintu dengan tenang lalu berteriak.

"Aku pulang"

"Kakak"/"Kak Hinata", Suara bersahut-sahutan dari arah dalam dan segerombolan anak-anak kecil datang ke arah Hinata dan memeluk-meluk pinggang atau kaki Hinata. Yang lebih besar berada di belakang memperhatikan.

Naruto melotot, anak-anak itu berjumlah sekitar 15 anak. Ia hanya bisa melihat dengan takjub.

Disisi lain, Kyuu-pun memberikan pandangan sama ke arah anak-anak kecil itu. Ia terjebak bersama Hinata di pintu depan karena anak-anak kecil ini berebut untuk mendapatkan pelukan Hinata. Ia tersentak ketika sebuah tangan menariknya dari kerumunan dan membuatnya berada di dalam rumah.

Ia melihat siapa gerangan yang menariknya.

"Hei kau tak papa kan?", ujarnya melepaskan tangannya.

"Hm", jawab Kyuu cuek.

"Hah?, apa artinya itu", tanya orang dihadapannya.

"Iya", jawab Kyuu malas.

"Kau punya bahasa yang sulit ya", tawa orang itu.

Kyuu hanya meliriknya dengan malas. Orang itu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Kenalkan aku Hanabi Hyuuga, adik kak Hinata"

Mendengar kata 'adik kak Hinata', membuat Kyuu dengan semangat menyalami Hanabi. Hanabi hanya melihatnya dengan aneh.

'Perasaan tadi dia cuek, sekarang kok semangat?', batinnya.

"Ekhem.. dan disebelahku ini bernama Konohamaru", jelas Hanabi merangkul bocah disebelahnya. Kyuu tadi tidak memperhatikan, tapi sekarang ia jadi melihat bocah yang sepertinya berusia sama dengannya dan Hanabi.

"Salaman bodoh!", bisik Hanabi ke Konohamaru yang sukses membuat Konohamaru mengulurkan tangannya.

"Konohamaru"

"Kyuu"

"Calon suami kak Hinata"

"Calon perebut kak Hinata dari calon suaminya"

Dan keduanya telah menabuh genderang perang.

Hanabi geleng-geleng, baru kenal kok gini?

Hinata akhirnya berhasil menggiring anak-anak itu kedalam. Dan Naruto mengikuti Hinata, Naruto mencari-cari Kyuubi dan ia-pun melihat Kyuu yang tengah bersalaman dengan bocah laki-laki berambut coklat dan saling menghantarkan pandangan benci.

"Kalian sudah makan?", tanya Hinata pada anak-anak itu.

"Sudah", jawab mereka serempak.

"Hanabi, Konohamaru. Giliran siapa yang memasak hari ini?", tanya Hinata pada Konohamaru dan Hanabi.

"Aku kak", Hanabi menjawab bangga dengan menepuk dadanya. Membuat Konohamaru membuang muka kesal.

"Masak apa kau buat adek-adekmu?", tanya Hinata.

"Corn Soup, dan Chicken Tandori kak", jawab Hanabi.

"Pilihan yang bijak", ujar Hinata manggut-manggut.

Hinata menarik tangan Naruto.

"Jangan diam saja, kenalkan dirimu pada mereka", bisik Hinata pada Naruto.

Naruto gugup, bagaimana ia memperkenalkan diri dengan 15 pasang mata bulat yang memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

"Ha-hai, namaku Naruto, kalian bisa panggil aku Kak Naru", ucap Naruto kikuk.

"Hai Kak Naru!", anak-anak itu berucap berbarengan membuat Naruto tersenyum hangat.

"Ayo-ayo kalian kan sudah makan, kerjakan PR kalian", giring Hinata dan membuat anak-anak kecil itu berlarian masuk ke kamar mereka, meninggalkan 5 orang di ruang tamu.

"Selamat datang di surgaku Naruto", ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum miring.

Hinata mengajak-ajak Naruto mengelilingi rumah dan menyuruh Hanabi dan Konohamaru membawa Kyuu.

"Jadi ini seperti panti asuhan?", tanya Naruto melihat seisi rumah.

Rumahnya memang terlihat tua dari depan, tapi ketika kau masuk rumah ini sangat bersih dan sederhana. Hanya berlantai 2 tapi sangat lebar kebelakang. Hinata sudah menunjukkan ruang tengah yang hanya berisi ruangan dengan satu tv tanpa kursi atau meja. Naruto juga sempat melihat-lihat kamar anak-anak itu. Mereka memakai kasur tidur bertingkat dan dalam satu kamar selalu ada meja persegi yang dibuat beramai-ramai belajar. Kamar mandi ada 2, yang itu berarti harus bergantian. Lebih kebelakang, Hinata menarik tangan Naruto.

"Ini tempat favoritku",ujar Hinata membawa Naruto ke arah taman belakang.

Disana ada sebuah pohon besar dengan dahan melengkung keatas seperti membentuk sebuah kursi panjang.

"Duduk", perintah Hinata. Naruto duduk sesuai perintah.

Hinata melepas topinya beserta jaketnya dan meletakkannya disebelah duduknya.

"Kau belum menjawabku tadi, ini seperti panti asuhan?"

"Iya kau benar, ini panti asuhan"

"Kau yang mengurusnya?", Naruto takjub.

"Iya,aku yang mengurusnya", jawab Hinata kalem.

Apa sekarang Naruto harus mengakui bahwa Hinata mengesankan?, ya dari dulu mungkin.

"Kau ingat pertama kali kita bertemu?", Hinata bertanya pada Naruto, dan hanya dijawab anggukan oleh Naruto.

"Aku sedang dikejar orang yang mengaku donatur dan ternyata seorang penipu!, ia menyuruhku untuk membuat proposal meminta bantuan pemerintah untuk anak-anak ini, dan ternyata disetujui. Tapi dengan brengseknya laki-laki itu malah mencoba merebut dana itu", jelas Hinata sedikit emosi.

"Maksudmu cek itu?"

"Iya"

"Dan bagaimana sekarang orang itu?"

"Aku baru melihat tv tadi pada waktu pulang di resto, dan dia sudah tertangkap!, Gotcha rasakan itu, hahaha"

"Syukurlah"

"Kau bisa main kesini jika kau ingin bertemu aku, jika tidak kau bisa bertemu aku di restaurant chinese itu", ujar Hinata.

"Kau bekerja sebagai koki kan?, berarti kau jago masak?", tanya Naruto yang membuat Hinata tersenyum lebar.

"Tidak terlalu, tapi aku selalu mengajari Konohamaru dan Hanabi resep-resep yang kutau", terang Hinata.

"Kau tadi menanyakan menu yang Hanabi memasak?, berarti Hanabi dan Konohamaru pandai memasak?", kejutan lagi untuk Naruto.

"Yah mereka harus bisa memasak, karena jika tak ada aku siapa yang memasak?"

"Ohh begitu", Naruto manggut-manggut.

"Apakah anak-anak itu bersekolah?", tanya Naruto lagi.

"Tentu saja", jawab Hinata.

"Tapi Konohamaru dan Hanabi kadang mencari uang setelah pulang sekolah", lanjut Hinata.

Kejutan demi kejutan Naruto dapatkan hari ini. Tak sadar Naruto terus menerus bertanya tentang kehidupan Hinata dan Hinata-pun menjawabnya. Lama mereka mengobrol hingga lupa waktu.

Drrt.. Drrt

Getar ponselnya membuat Naruto berhenti sejenak dan merogoh saku seragam sekolahnya.

From : Teme

Subject: Dobe telat

Dobe, ini sudah jam berapa?, kenapa kau belum memulangkan Kyuu.

"Mampus", Naruto menepuk jidatnya sendiri.

"Kenapa?", Hinata heran.

"Aku harus pulang"

Hinata mengecek jam tangannya, dimalam seperti ini kedua mata Hinata bersinar sangat indah. Mungkin ini alasan Naruto betah berlama-lama menatapnya.

"Iya sudah malam, ayo kuantar", ujar Hinata.

"Eh?, kau antar naik kereta?"

"Nggak, naik motorku"

dan

Kejutan lagi kan..

Sepeda motor sport berwarna hitam itu mengerem mendadak di depan sebuah apartemen mewah. Naruto, korban perboncengan Hinata berwajah pucat dan berkeringat dingin. Dengan sangat erat kedua tangannya memeluk Kyuu dari belakang.

'Kupikir aku mati', batinnya lebay.

"Kyuu sudah tidur ya?", Hinata berbicara tanpa melepas helmnya.

"Hah?", Naruto mencoba melihat Kyuu. Ia tertidur dengan tangan memegang perut Hinata dengan erat. Naruto tak habis pikir, bagaimana ada bocah yang bisa tidur dibonceng dengan kecepatan cahaya seperti tadi.

"Sebentar", ucap Naruto kepada Hinata. Dengan perlahan ia melepas pegangan Kyuu pada Hinata. Dan dengan pelan membopongnya.

"Kak.. kak Hinata", Kyuu bergumam disela-sela tidurnya.

"Wah padahal tidur tetap bergumam namaku ya, ahahaha. Sepertinya ada posisi kakak yang tersingkir nih", ujar Hinata jahil.

"Berisik kau setengah wanita"

"Apa-apaan itu Kuning bodoh?!"

"Sstt.. berhenti berhenti", Naruto berbisik kecil.

"Aku ingin menciumnya, kemarikan dia", perintah Hinata judes.

Naruto cengo, namun ketika Hinata membuka helm-nya lalu memajukan tubuhnya ke arah Kyuu ia tambah cengo lagi. Hinata mencium pipi Kyuu. Tak taukah Hinata, bagaimana irinya Naruto?.

Naruto melongo, ketika kedua saphire-nya menatap kearah pearl Hinata. Dan Hinata mendekatkan dirinya pada Naruto.

'Cup', mengecup pipi bergaris Naruto singkat lalu mendekat lagi.

"Terimakasih untuk hari ini ya kekasihku", bisiknya pelan.

Dan Naruto hanya bisa membatu, bahkan tak sadar ketika Hinata sudah berlalu dengan tawa jahil meninggalkannya dengan deru suara motor berisik.

'Ap-apa itu tadi?, itu tadi apa?, tadi apa itu?', batin Naruto

.

.

.

.

TBC

**Halo semua Lyreinata-chan disini xD maaf ya kalau gak bisa bales review, karena lagi-lagi sayah update lewat hp haha. **

**Thanks yang uda review kemarin.**

**jadi, bersediakah review lagi? xD**


End file.
